


Operation: G.A.B.F.R

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, History, Mars, Pregnancy, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: After a night with Russia, America finds himself in a horrid situation with the iron curtain herself.





	1. Morning

Alfred was in a bed sleeping soundly as he dreamt about burgers and aliens it was a good dream but soon the sun’s light reflected the window and hit him straight in the face. He was bothered by this flash of light, he turned around and slept some more. As soon he went to the other side of the bed he felt something, he felt it breathing at first he thought it was tony but he went to get his glasses and saw a snow pale woman with lovely ash blond hair and… wait, RUSSIA?! The American assumed as he then looked around the room and saw clothing everywhere, lipstick marks all over his body, and to top it all off… there was a bite mark on his neck and arm. “crap.” The American thought. He then tried exiting the bed but she had woken up. “Доброе утро,” said the Russian beauty. “Um go-good morning so um we didn't-” “Oh yes we did,” Russia replied. “Okay then, so um I’ll get your stuff so you leave and we will never talk about this again.” As he was grabbing her coat, Russia grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “ No please, I don’t want to go.” Russia said in a sad tone, letting America’s blanket reveal more of her ‘land’ “Can I stay? please.” “I-I'm sorry but I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we have to get ready or we’ll be late for nations meeting!” “Ahh screw them!” Alfred was struggling to get the iron curtain to let go of him but it was no use it was a tug of war. “I said let go of me.” “нет!” Russia then grabs his head and put him against her chest. “Can you hear it?” Russia said. America was close to her chest, her skin was so soft that Alfred just melted from her touch, however, he realized whom this belongs to. “America, It’s beating for you.” Russia put him on the bed and hold him down, but Alfred had the upper hand and was able to turn her around so he was on top. However, America saw more of her thin body, she was really skinny, tall, and her skin was white as snow. Alfred gotten even more aroused when he saw her landmass, he turned bright red. Russia noticed his arousement and giggled “I knew your body couldn’t resist me.” She grabbed him again to lay a kiss, Alfred was surprised but slowly enjoyed it. The kiss let them explore one another, releasing passion and lust. Alfred found himself quite aroused by this, but before they did anything else, the bedroom door open and out came Texas. Wearing his signature cowboy hat and western shirt. “Hey, Dad? You oka…” Texas gasped of what he saw. “Oh my.” The iron curtain said as she covered herself with the blanket. “Your States just caught me nurturing you, my love. I haven’t been so embarrassed in my entire life. I’m overcome with Bliss and shame.” The cold nation got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran past Texas. “Bye America, I’ll see you at the meeting.” She said as her naked body ran out the door. Texas stood there in shock trying to comprehend what just happened, he looked at his father who was still naked, had the same expression as him. “Please,” America said. “Please, Don’t tell Anyone about this.” “What? That you banged your worst enemy or you banged Alaska’s Mom?” “Please!” “Ok, I was joking.” “Can both of you shut up!” Another voice called out and enters the room wearing a sleeping mask. “N-New York don’t ente-” “I have an important meeting by 8 and all I hear is AAAAAAAH!” New York takes off his mask and sees his father naked. “What’s going AAAAAAAA!” California enters as well. “What’s going on?” Hawaii wanted to see what was happening But was stopped by Texas. America got off his bed and entered his bathroom to take a shower. He turns on the value and was blasted with warm water, he tied to scraped anything that was left behind the other night. He doesn’t remember anything from last night, he only sees Russia. Why was she so clingy to him? Is it because he gave her the best night of her life? Was it that they kinda became one last night? These questions boggled America’s mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, America just wanted to drink something to make him forget the incident. It’s bad enough to sleep with another nation but Russia, that was some icy waters to tread, literally. America turned off the value, got out of the shower and opened the door slowly to check if the states were gone, he saw nobody and sigh in relief. He grabbed his American flag boxers and opened the closet to grab some shirts and pants. He was ready except, he had that bite mark on his neck and arm, America grabbed a band-aid and placed them on and rolled up his sleeve and collar, so nobody won’t ask him what happen. He exited his room and joined with his states already eating breakfast. He saw everybody eating toast with eggs and pancakes. “Hey, good morning my little dudes.” America said, hiding the fact that some states saw him with “her”. “That smells great.” America said, “Yeah we all pitched in to help.” South Dakota said, “Unlike you.” North Dakota remarked. South Dakota glared at him with while North Dakota just smiled and ate his pancakes. “I helped too.” “With what?” “With… management.” “Yeah, managing jack shi-” “Okay you two let’s not start another fight, Y'all hear?” The twins just glared at one another and just sigh “Fine.” They both Said in unison. Alfred joined the states at the dinner table, he sat on the head chair and looked at all his states. He reminisced on when he first saved them from England, and how they all grew over the years, he would have to add another chair or extend the table when more states were added. It made him burst with joy whenever his states would not kill each other but enjoy eachother’s company. They were all eating their foods when Nebraska got the remote and turned on the T.V. to the news. “Well it’s official, NASA and Roscosmos, have officially declared it be building their first colony on Mars.” The journalist announced on screen. The states were in shock after hearing that, Alaska stopped chewing after hearing Russia, they all looked at America who was trying to hide with his bacon and eggs. “You and Russia, will be working together?” Said Hawaii. America looked at the tanned state and said “Yeah.” While having to gulp down some food. “So what, you guys be working together or something?” Said Wisconsin. “Oh, they worked together all right.” Texas smugly said. America glared at him with rage written in his eyes. The states were confused about what he meant by that. Nevada then had a thought and looked at Alaska, who was still looking away. “Hey Alaskan, won’t that mean your mom-” But before he said anything, Nevada was hit with a pickaxe by a very angry Alaska. The states all looked at him with fear and cowered behind each other. “Alaska!” America shouted. “Dude, I told you no pickaxe-” “AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE WITH THAT WOMAN!” Alaska said with his bloody pickaxe pointing at America. “Dude, I have to work with her, she’s one of my Allies,” America argued. “Allies? After what she has done to me!? What she did to those people!? She doesn’t deserve any Allies!” Alaska swung his pickaxe back and forth while the states ducked from the weapon-wielding maniac. “Well, it’s like working with your brothers and sister. You don’t like them but still you have to work with one another.” “Buts that’s different, you’re all family but she. She left me to die, rot, and suffer under her reign. And I think she deserves nothing but the same torture she inflicted on people!” Alaska said as he walks out of the dining room and leaves with the a loud slam from the front door, the states were still in shock while Nevada got up with blood coming from his mouth. “Man, you think he would at least lighten up a bit.” America just looked at him and then around the table, noticing the mess he made. He sighs and said in a sad voice, “Well, there goes our chance for a perfect breakfast for once.”


	2. The visit

A month has past since the American had relations with Russia, he hasn’t talk to her or even spoke to Texas about what he saw. America just wanted to forget that incident and go on with his life.

While at work, America was at a meeting with his president. They were talking about the mars colony when America’s phone rang, he left to take it, mostly just because he wanted to get out of that conversation.

He picked it up, not looking at the number and said “Hello?” “Hi Amerika.” Already he was hit with that memory of the incident. America wanted to hang up but Russia kept speaking. “Listen An-” “I know you’re busy at moment but I have a something for you. It’s a very big one and I need your help with it. I got you a ticket to Moscow so you won’t pay. Please Amerika, I-I need you.” Then, Russia hanged up. America was left speechless. What was so important that she needed his help? Why now? America didn’t want to see her but she sounded very desperate, America didn’t want to hurt her, so he went with what he thought was best.

“What do you mean you’re meeting her?” Texas yelled. “I know Texas but she sounded needy and I couldn’t live with myself if I left her alone with this problem.” “But I thought-” America got up from his bed and grabbed his suitcase. “I know, but I still have to meet her. She’s one of my allies and I have to work with her.” He went out of his room rolling his suitcase out. He walked to the door but before he did, America looked back at Texas who was staring at him from the stairs. “Just tell the states I’ll be back.” America unlocked the door and left. Texas watched as he lock the door and said “And that’s how he died.”

After a painstakingly 9 hour flight,America arrived to Russia. There was jet lag and the food was gross and cold, but what was worse was Alfred forgetting to bring sweaters with him and already was blasted with the Russian cold. He was freezing, hungry, and sleepy. “This better be good Russia.” He said in a angry whisper. He waited by the bus station when someone was taking in Russian about the colony mars. America thought I’d this is what she have wanted, it yes then this might be important after all.

America arrive to Russia’s house. It was big and very old since it did house several nations during the Soviet Union. It looked almost like a mansion with tons of rooms judging by the windows, two balconys, and a large garden with the Russian flag waving in the center.

America grabbed his suit case and walked towards the door, he knocked loud enough for her to hear and soon he heard footsteps. The door unlocked and swung open with Russia to greet him, wearing her bunny apron, . “привет, может ...” The russian nation looked at him with a smile on her face. “Amerika you’ve arrived!” She said hugging him very tightly, America was creeped out but just played along. “Hey Russia, how’s it going?” He said entering the home with Russia locking the door behind him. “You just arrived in time for dinner. I hope you’re hungry.” She said in a sing songy voice. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen with America leaving his suitcase by the door. He enter a small kitchen with a fridge and stove, America sat down while Russia went to grab their food. Russia placed their plates that had Piroshki with a glass of water and coke for Alfred. She sat down next to him and began eating her food. America was confuse of what was going on, was she being nice to him or is she taunting him like a predator playing with their prey. Russia noticed and said “Amerika, is something wrong?”

“Uh, nothing it’s just that I’m not hungry.” America obviously lying, trying not to look at the food in front of him. Russia noticed and grabbed it and pushed the food infront of his face. “Don’t be like that eat, it’s very good.” “No thank you, I-” She cut him off by shoving the Russian dish into his mouth and America chewing it. “Hey, this is pretty good.” He said with the Piroshki in his mouth. “Amerika, it’s rude to talk with mouth open” she said, America ate and swallow his Piroshki and spoke again, “Anya liste-” she cut him off again by shoving another Piroshki into his mouth. “Why must she do this?” He thought. America had enough and grabbed the food and put it back on the plate, he got up and said “Listen, I didn’t travel a 9 hour flight just to be fed like a baby. Now tell what happen or I’m leaving!”  
Russia got up and laughs at his remarks. “Oh you Americans are so impatient but fine, let me go show you, I’ll be right back.” She left leaving America to wait for her, he went to the entrance and grabbed his suitcase just to be ready. Was this her plan? Just to make him suffer for sleeping with her? But giving him food? Now if it was hamburgers or the world’s giant coke then yes but not... whatever this stuff was.

“I’m back.” She said once again in a sing songy voice. She was at the stairs, holding a small black box with a pink and blue bow tied to it. America saw the box and walked over to her. “Thats it?” He said disappointed. He began opening it while talking. “I don’t understand what’s so...” he open the lid and saw a pregnancy test, it was positive. America was in shock, he looked at Russia who was smiling. “R-Russia is this?” He said shaking like crazy. “Да, although if I’m gonna be mother Russia, I guess you’ll be Father US.” America dropped the box and walked back a step. He was shaking all over, his legs soon fell numb and lost all movement before he saw everything turn black. “Amerika?”


	3. The dream

Alfred was feeling weak and light headed, he slowly was able to gain some strength back. Is it true? Is Russia really pregnant? Can nations get pregnant? These questions bugged America’s mind however all of that faded when Alfred found himself in a church.

It was a wedding. His wedding. He was wearing a tuxedo, with silver cuffs, and a blue dash on his breast pocket. He soon saw the room be filled with people, it was all the nations Alfred knew and forgot existed. Alfred looked around and saw France and England holding on to one another and crying, the micro nations were the the flowers kids with Sealand being ring boy, Canada was his best man and patted Alfred on the back, and lastly. Russia.

She wore a traditional wedding dress, with a gown that ended at the third aisle, in her hands was a sunflower bouquet, and her makeup was applied just right to make her stand out. She was beautiful, Alfred thought. The priest opened the Bible and said the following phrase.“Dearly beloved, we are gather here today-” The priest was cut off when both doors swung open and a dark figure was standing there, they were filled with rage and had the eyes of a mad man. Alfred notice he was holding something in his right hand but before he can identify it, the craze shadow yelled “THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT!” He pulled out a grenade. “YOU GODDAMED LIER!” They ran down the aisle and then a huge explosion erupted.

America woke from his nightmare and clutched his heart. He sighed in relief after founding out he was safe, he went back to sleep. Alfred noticed that this wasn’t in his bed, this bed had white blankets unlike his American eagle blanket. The doors from the room swung open and there was Belarus standing there. He saw American and his face turned from a blank face to an anger expression. “What the hell are you doing here?!” He yelled.

“Listen dude.” America said. “You’re gonna laugh at this.” “You’re gonna die!” Belarus ran towards the young nation but America dogged his attack and ran out the room. “Come back here so you can die!”

America ran out the huge mansion and into the garden with the Belarusian chasing him. It was already dark out but the man was still chasing him, it was like something out of a horror flick. He checked behind him how far the man was chasing him, he then bumped into something and fell to the floor. America saw Canada and Ukraine infront of him. “Mr. America what are you doing here? Are you okay?” The Ukrainian helped the American up by lending a hand. “America, what happen?” His brother said. “Can-can, Ukra’ What are you two doing here?” America said. “We were on a date remember? I said I was dating her like a month ago.” America was about to say more when something malicious was near.

“Big sistra!” Ukraine said hopping in excitement, her chest jiggling and ran past America to hug her sister. “Ukraine, I’m happy to see you.” Russia said. America already felt queasy and still felt shaken about the news. “Um, America what are yo-” “THERE YOU ARE!”

Belarus jumped out from the bushes and had the American in his sight, however Russian stopped him by kicking his face and having the nation land in the cold hard concrete. Everyone was in shocked, why did Russia suddenly gain her confidents about Belarus. Belarus picked himself up and looked at his sister. “Big sister!” He hurtfully said. “Wh-why are protecting this bastard? Why was he in your bed?!” “Because I don’t want his child to grow up fatherless!”

Everyone stood there frozen. Did she actually said his child? “Sistra?” Ukraine said “What do you mean?” “Oh, well America and I have some big news we want to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think and give me some critiques and compliments about what I should do. Thank you.


	4. Spread the word

The four nations all stood there in shock by the news brought to them. Russia herself was hugging her stomach and giggled. “Big-big sistra...” Ukraine’s stuttered “I’m so happy for you!” She said in excitement, her breast bouncing as she hugged her sister. “I can’t believe it! A new life is growing inside you! I’m so glad!”

“I-I don’t know what to say.” The Belarusian man grew confused but looked at America and his face twisted to anger. “You bastard!” Belarus said, “Out of all the whores in your country, you choose my sister to bare your seed!” He moved closer to America but Russia got in his way. “Little brother, I ask you not to hurt Mr. America.” “And why should I?” Russia shown her dark aura, her face grew a twisted smile, while holding her stomach. “Because, I have put up with all your stalking for years. So unless you don’t want to become a nuclear wasteland, you’ll be nice to America.” Belarus then became scared, he got scared of her but I’m mean who wouldn’t not after a threat like that.

“Well,” Canada said to break the tension. “Since that news have been heard, we should tell everyone. Right brother?” Canada turn over to look at America with a wink. “Uhh Yeah sur-” Russia grabbed America’s hand and pulled him to a hug. “нет!” She said “America must stay to watch over me and baby. He has to witness his or her’s birth.” America escaped from her grip and said “What?!” “Да, I want you to be there for their birth, I want it to see us when they enter the world. I want it to be-” “Wait!” Ukraine cut in.

“If you are pregnant... then you two can get married!” “What?!” “Oh Yes!” Russia yelled “Then we can be truly be husband and wife! America we must start planning at once!” “What Russia,” America said trying to calm the Russian’s excitement. “I think that we have to at least think it thru first.” Russia paused for a bit and came to conclusion. “You are right, we must think. We can do it inside!” She grabbed him and pulled him to the house. “Wait! Can I at least say goodbye to my brother.” “Oh I’m so sorry.” She let go of him and America walk towards his brother.

“So I’ll see you later.” “Wait Alfred!” Canada whispered quietly. “You aren’t really gonna-” “I have to, She’s carring my child and for that, I have to pay the piper.” Canada was suprise by America’s maturity, soon he hugged him and said in his ear “Goodbye, Can-bro.” Before he went inside the big house with a waved. Canada was still in shock, but was quickly revived by Ukraine. “Oh Matevy, who should be tell? I thought Estonia could help with the wedding but sending emails and-” “Wait!” Canada said.

“What if we told his family first? That way they can help us tell others as well as the wedding, eh.” Ukraine looked at her lover and thought for a while until she came with a conclusion. “That’s so right! We have to alert family as well about the news. But Belarus and I know so far, who else?” “Well sweetie, I may know a few people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me compliments and critiques to help improve my story.


	5. The news heard in the states

The states were all back at the house. They were all watching the news on the giant flat screen America owned. “Now, Bubi the gorilla and his pet cat, snowflake returned to eachother arms before Bubi was put down for eating it. In other news, the mars colonies has been confirmed by both president Trump and president Putin during a confrence. President Trump quoted that this project shall be a marking for humanity. Already Elon Tusk has been...” the news caster’s voice begain fading away in Texas’ mind. He felt uneasy and wanted to get out. But a small hand tapped him on his back.

“Where are you going Texas?” Hawaii asked. “Oh, nothing I’m just going to get snacks.” Texas nervously said and went to the kitchen. He was grabbing some chips and sodas when he heard something behind him. “What are you hiding?” He turned around and saw Alaska looking at him with a cold dead stare. “Oh, cold-boy. I didn't see you-” “What’s happening?” The Alaskan cut him off and got closer to him. “What ever do you mean? Oh brother of mine.” “All week you’ve been acting strange around Father and the mere mention of the colony program makes you uncomfortable.” Texas was being back to a corner as the Alaskan grabbed him by the collar. “Tell me the truth. And don’t lie because if you do... I will make you eat your own testicles as I kill your beloved cow.” Texas didn’t want to risk his testes or his cow Fiona. He gulped and said “Ok, But you’re gonna laugh at this.”

The states were at the living room still watching T.V. That was until there was a loud scream coming from the kitchen. They rushed to see what happen. They entered and saw a scared Texas hugging a drawer and while a angry Alaska has a pickaxe in hand. “Alaska!” New York screamed. “What the hell are you doing!?” “DID ANYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!” The Alaskan shouted as the other states cowered eachother in fear. “Know wha-” “FATHER FUCKING RUSSIA!?” The nation were in both shocked and suprise after hearing that. “What are you talking about?” Alaska grabbed Texas by the hair and said “THAT IS WHAT THIS MEXICAN BITCH SAID! I won’t allow this to happen, I WON’T ALLOW IT!” The Alaskan then let go of the Texan and pushed out of the group of states crowding the door. “Where are you going?” California added. “I’m going over to that commie Bitch and giving her a piece of my mine!” But before Alaska got out the front door, he was grabbed and was put between very large breast. “Alaska!” Ukraine screamed.

“Ican'tbelieve, it’sbeensolong! Howhaveyoubeen? Yougrowsomuch! Areyoueatinghealty?!” The Ukrainian kept hugging him as she was suffocating him from her “landmass”. “Sweetie, let go of him dear.” Canada joined them as Ukraine let go of the blushing state. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” “Alaska, I can’t belive it. It’s really y-” “Get out of my way, I have to go punish someone!” “But if you go, then you’ll miss on all the planning.” “What planning? Planning to be stupid!?” “No, your father’s wedding of course!”

The states were all in shocked. They couldn’t believe it, was it true? Is Dad getting married? “And that’s not all, Alaska... you're going to be a big brother!” Alaska went from shock into disgust and fear. “T-to who?” Nevada said. “The lucky person is Russia!” All the states went silent while Alaska couldn’t take it anymore and passed out. “What? Is it something I say?”

~~~~~~  
At Russia‘s house, Russia was patting her stomach as she hummed a song to it. Like to put it asleep. America was sitting next to her and was thinking at the mere thought of her being pregnant. Can Nations really be pregnant? He doesn’t know, since he was found by England in a field and Arthur didn’t even tell him how babies are born till France told him. Russia put her head on his shoulder and smiled. “America...” She said “Do you think it can hear us? I hope it does so it can recognize its parents.” “Yeah sure.” “Do you want to talk to it?” Russia asked him. “I-guess?” America hesitated. He put his head closer to her stomach and just said what comes to mind.

“So little dude or dudette, this is your father speaking. I know you can’t understand me or don’t know what I look like but I hope we can have a great relationship. And uh, don’t do drugs. Oh right you don’t know what drugs are but they are bad for you. Um, Daddy out.” Russia giggled and patted his hair as he was pressed against her womb. “That was cute.” Russia said, America backed up to his seat because he felt weirded out.

“Well,” Belarus said from the back of the coach. “I’ll be leaving too, but I’ll keep checking to see how you are doing.” As Belarus was waking to the door. He stopped and left the door ajar. “Oh one more thing. America, if my sister isn’t well...I’ll shave your head, cut your toung, and burn you alive. Bye now.” Belarus left as he slammed the door. America was frozen but not from Belarus but how Russia was treating America so nice, I mean they were able to move on the whole Cold War but he thought she would kill him for impregnating her. America lost his train of though when a cold hand tounched him. “Is America alright?” Russia said. “Yeah I’m fine.” America lied. “Ok, we should start planning as well. I want us to get married before baby come out. So he can have a lovely, caring family.” Russia got all flustered as she was talking about the life growing inside her. “So Russia,” America cut in. “I know this is great and all but how are you pregnant?” “Well when mommy and daddy love-” “No, I mean how can you be pregnant at all? We’re nations! I mean can we even reproduce? Plus, There isn’t land on earth, how ca...” America stopped himself when he thought about the news early. The mars colony! That spot in Mars must be the place where the new state will be in. “America?”

America woken up from his day dream and looked at the past ussr. “Uh, never mind.” America said, Russia stared at him blankly and smiled. “Ok then, we’ll I‘m gonna go to sleep already, you should join me. After all, I need someone big and strong to protect his son or daughter.” She giggled and America just stood there silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me compliments and critiques to help improve my story.


	6. Good night

Alfred sat on the edge of the very large bed. He still was not used to the idea of nations being pregnant, but a part of him is a little excited to have a child but still confused on the whole situation. Sure Alfred would love to be a father but to impregnate the person who was his enemy for years but treating him like he’s her husband. Even Alfred is weirded out by this.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Alfred turned around and saw Anya by the doorway, she was wearing a pink night gown reaching to her waist. “Woah!” Alfred’s face turned a bright red as he saw the Russian beauty. “What? You no like?” “No-no. It’s just that its very-what’s the word?” “Revealing?” She said sultry. “Well-I...” Alfred froze from excitement as he continued to eye her. “Oh America,” she crawled on the bed and reached out a hand towards him. “You’ll have more of this when we are married.”

Alfred snapped out of his trance back to reality. The two got the blanket and slept together, Alfred moved further away from her. “Goodnight Alfred.” Anya said “And goodnight, Baby.” She giggled as Alfred groan from embarrassment.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The states were all in the living room, Alaska was still knocked out and placed on the coach. Hawaii and Texas were there by his side waving a fan on him. Canada and Ukraine were sitting together as Ukraine was looking at pictures. “Oh, this one will be good, yes? This one has sunflowers and big sistra loves th-” “For God’s sake woman,” California cut in. “Can you please shut up!” “Cali!” Canada shouted. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

“Well sorry, but right now we need to know more about this whole Russia being pregnant. I mean can nations even procreate?” California looked around, hoping to get an answer from her siblings. “Yeah, I haven’t been cleared on that. Like do they materialize out of nowhere?” Louisiana asked. “It’s really complicated, we don’t have a clear answer yet. But right now, America faced the fact that he has to take care of that child and raised it.” The states all looked at eachother as Canada explained the situation to them, right before Nevada barged in. “OK, I got the first aid kit.” He pulled out a cooked Pacific cod and waved it in front of the cold dead state. The smell of it got his attention, then a bite took the fish from Nevada’s hand and Alaska gulped it down.

The states all sigh together, as the Alaskan was breathing heavily. “Oh good you are awake. Now we can plan for wedding!” After hearing that. Alaska got from the coach and screamed from the top of his lungs. “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!” The states jumped from fear, some even wet their pants from the shout. “But Alaska, don’t you think tha-” “YOU DONT EVEN THINK FOR SHIT! NO WONDER YOUR COUNTRY SUCKS, YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT! AND THE ONLY REASON WHY PEOPLE LIKE YOU IS BECAUSE OF YOUR TITS! YOU BIMBO!” Ukraine looked hurt, she clutched her shirt and ran out the door crying. “Sweetie, wait!” Canada said following her.

The states were all like that for a minute or two, until Hawaii thought to break the slience. “D-don’t you think that was rude?” She said shaking from fear. Alaska released a sigh and calmed down. “She did not care for me. She did not help me, when I needed her the most. She did not come for me, when I called for her. She left me to rot. But now, she thinks she can have our father because she’s carrying his seed? Na Uh, this commie bitch...is going down.”


	7. Confrontation

America opened his eyes and found himself resting in a pile of sunflowers, he was suprised by this since all he remembers was sleeping in Russia’s bed. He got up and looked around and saw nothing but sunflowers, and saw nothing but that for miles around. It looked like a sea of yellow as the winds swayed the flowers from left to right, he walked around trying not to hurt any of the flowers until he heard a child’s laughter coming from the north. America ran over to see if he needed any help at all. He got to an empty field and saw a little boy holding a sunflower, he was wearing a blue sweater with a red scarf. As America went over to talk to him, a figure got him and carried the toddler. The figure turned around and it revealed itself to be Russia, wearing a summer dress. Russia smiled and hold out her left hand which had a gold ring on her finger. America reached out but sadley found himself in Russia’s room again.

Russia was cuddling America’s head between her breast, America pulled out as he saw a open smile on her face. America blushed from sleeping on her “landmass”. Alfred was still a little tired but was extremely thirsty, all this excitement Alfred forgot to drink water. He slowly got off the bed, trying not to awake the sleeping nation. He tiptoed to the door and close it quietly. He walked to down the hallway, seeing the morning skys of Russia from the windows. He was fixated at the scene that was before him, it looked like something out of painting with the trees in front and he sunlight in the backdrop, reflecting the colors of dawn. 

America kept staring until he bumped to into someone. It was Belarus, who was staring at America with a cold, dead, stare. “Uh, hey dude.” America said. “Just getting some wate-” “You don’t have to lie, the front door is opened. You can leave already. I knew you were gonna fail. You aren’t strong for this task” 

America looked at the Belarusian nation with anger, he had clenched his fist, trying not to punch his face into oblivion. How dare he called America weak. “Excuse me?” America answered with a strain. 

“I know your kind, you see women as nothing but meat but when the piper must be paid you try to run from it. Never giving it a chance, but it’s okay I’ll be a better father.” 

“No you won’t.” America said, the Belarusian man eyes widen when he said that. “What?”

“You heard me, you think I’m gonna run away just because my ex-enemy is carrying my child? Hell no. The good old USA will never back down from something small or big, cause whatever is in their is 80% American-” 

“60.” 

“70!”

“50.”

“Okay fine 50, but that came from my body and if you think I’m gonna run away from my problems, especially if it’s my kid, we’ll then you’re wrong. Because I’m the USA!” He did his signature pose with a backdrop of the American flag. Belarus was suprised at America’s determination, he looked at America with fake content. “Well,” Belarus said. 

“Then I wish... I wish you the better.” “

“I’ll gladly take it. Now I got some water to drink.” America went past Belarus with a smile. Belarus looked at America and saw that he was serious. He was really gonna take care of it and not let the child grow up to be a bastard. However, Belarus didn’t trust this man taking care of his sister. Well, maybe the American will find out why she did it and he will make his choice. Until then, he stayed out of their way.


	8. the S.L.A

Alfred enter the room quietly after he got his drink. He tip toed over, trying not to piss off the slumbering mass of what was once the Soviet Union. He quickly went under the covers, trying to find his original spot when “Mmm, My подсолнух.”

Russia mummers under her sleep. America was suprised by this, he glanced at Russia’s stomach and place his hand right there. He was excited for this, he always envied kids because they had parent with them and saw how happy they were. He never had any parents growing up, well except England but he’s more of a brother but now was his chance to give someone the one thing he never had... a father. Although, that would mean that Russia would be the mother. America admit it that he once had a crush for the ex-commie. She was sweet and looked so beautiful. He would always write love letters to her but would always tear them up due to fear of what she might say. He fell out of love for her during the whole Cold War era. But what was russia planning to do to him, was this all part of some plan to ruin him? Time well tell for America. But right now, he quietly went back to sleep.  
~~~~~  
“Are...you...INSANE!?” New York yelled at the Alaskan state.

“This has got to be the stupidest plan you’ve ever came up with!”

“Look, she has our father and I’m not losing him to that crazy bitch!” Alaska shot back.

“Look, our father would have done the same for us. Hawaii, when Japan attack you father fought back to make him pay.” Hawaii touched her scar that reside on her back, still feeling the pain.

“New York, when the twin towers were attacked, dad helped you out and destroy that bastard that did that to you.” New York still remembers the attack as if it was yesterday.

“And Massachusetts, when England try to take you back, father fought with all his might to defeat the nation into submission.” Massachusetts still remembered when England try to take her by pulling her into the ship as bait for America, only to be saved by him.

“Now look, we all have our faults, and may hate eachother but Dad still helped us out. He would do anything for us, even die, now our father has been kidnnaped by this bitch and it’s our job to save him.” All the states looked at eachother, thinking if this was the right idea to do.

“But,” California cut in. “We are talking about a nation, we can’t attack a nation, we’re states. We don’t have enough manpower to do so.”

“That’s why we need to get some help. And I know exactly the right people who can help us.”


	9. The next day

America slowly opened his eyes as the sun reflected off a mirror and into his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and looked to his side to find no one.

Anya was gone, he was left in bed. Alfred looked around to see if Anya was still here but no. He was putting his pants on when he notice a note taped to the door. He walked over to it and read it. “Dear America, my boss called me to work today, there would be meeting about the colony. So I want to take care of my house when I’m gone. It won’t be that long. I promise. -love Россия.” Alfred realize that he also had work too, and knowing his boss would kill him if he was late. However, Alfred looked at note once more and noticed a few more words written. “PS: While you were out cold, I got your phone and texted your boss pretending to be you and saying you are sick. So there is no worry to leave. -Love Россия again.”

Next to it was a little heart doodle. Alfred freaked out to why the Russian nation knew his password. Maybe he always says 1776 a lot and that’s why.

America opened the door and was greeted by the cold of an empty house. Imagine this is what Anya lives in. During the Soviet era, she had lots of quote on quote “friends” living with her. But since her collapse, the nation that were under her control left, leaving her alone in a old, decaying, abandon household. Maybe after years of loneliness, she went insane and thought the only friend way to make a friend was having someone knock her up and raise their child. She knew America would be the perfect target, being so drunk that night and forgetting to wear protection during the act. Alfred didn’t want to think that way, but he did anyway.

He ran down stairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, he looked at the clock above the kitchen to see that it read 11:45, America didn’t want to skip the most important meal of the day but when he opened the fridge there was nothing but weird food and strange meat in the iron curtains’ fridge. No OJ, no Bacon, no sugary cereal, just strange looking food. America thought he can skip breakfast for once. He went over to the the living room to watched some T.V but when he did the channels were all in Russian. America understand a little bit of Russian but he didn’t want to watch T.V in another language. He shut it off and just went back upstairs.

 While walking he noticed a door that was open ajar. Inside was dark and looked kinda dusty. Due to curiosity, America went inside and saw that the entire room was old and filled with dust. Their was paint that was falling off and cracked to the point of seeing a brick wall. There was a window with curtains that was peeking light to the dark room, the window was looking outside to the courtyard. America looked at his area and was getting some weird vibes from it. He also thought that if a little work was done here, then this could be actually be a good room.

Then the idea hit America, he could built a nursery for her. To suprised her, after all she was carrying his child, she deserves to a little help after what he has done. He went to opens the curtains more to get more light in but was suprised by the amount of dust he got. He was coughing like crazy, until he hit himself on the toe by a brick. He saw that the brick fallen off, he picked it up to see that the opening where the brick fell from, contain a little black book. America took the book out and opened it to see each page written entirely in Russian. America was saw this as a waste but  then remembered he knew Russian so he tried to translate the first page as best as he can.

**Page I, I got this notebook as a way to cope with my feelings. Things are going normal, my country has gotten big and things are shaping up. I hope this continues.**

America flipped to another page where he translated it some more.

  **Today, I was walking by a cathedral when I saw a mother with her crying child. She saw me and got scared but I assured her nothing was wrong and I wanted to help her. Her child was crying and she didn’t know what to do, I looked at the child and she was beautiful. She had chubby cheeks and her fingers were so tiny. I sang her a lullaby and soon she fell asleep. The mother thanked me for my work and went her way. I thought for a while, maybe… maybe I can be a mother.**

America was suprise by this, was Russia really doing this so she can be a mom? But why need America? Why nee-. America lost his train of thought when he heard a car pull up, he looked outside and saw Russia. She got out early and was coming inside. America grabbed the notebook and book it out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left. He ran to the bedroom to get under the covers as soon as possible. Russia opened the front door and yelled AMERICA! I’m home!” Her voice sent shiveres down his spine, he thought if she saw him reading something private to her she would rip his rib cage or something. 

America closed the bedroom door and his under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He still had the notebook with him, he put it somewhere safe so russia doesn’t see him with it. He heard footsteps coming closer and the sound of the doorknob turning.


	10. The Allies

  England was backgrounding checking some of the paperwork in his desk. He was sipping some tea when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw it as no called ID, he declined it and got back to his work...until his phone rang again. He got the phone and answered it, “Listen” England shouted.

  “If this is another Insurance scam, I swear I’ll pillage wherever you are!”

“Hey old man.” Massachusetts answered through the line. England was bewilder by who it was. 

  “E-Emma? Is that you?” 

“No, it’s John Wayne, of course it’s me! Listen we-“

”My God it’s been so long! Your not sill mad at me for trying to take you back, are you?” 

“What do you think?” She answered with anger in her voice. 

“But we’re calling you right now beca-“ 

“We’re? You mean- are the other states with you? Do you want to come back? I knew America was a terrible caretaker! I can’t bel-“

”LISTEN!” She shouted in annoyance. 

“I rather be lynched then come back to you! But we are calling because we need your help to rescue Dad!” England’s smile faded away when she said her insult but a disgusted look was given after she said America’s nickname.

”Oh, I see. What did the fatars get himself into this time? Passed out in a hotdog eating contest?” England chuckled from that remark he made. 

“No it’s not that! But America and Russia fucked and now are having a baby and Russia is holding him hostage.“

England’s face turn into shock and fear after that was said. 

“Am-America and Ru-Russia are having a baby?! He shouted in confusion.

”Yes and we need your help to rescue him.” 

“Why should I? This should tell that American what happens if he’s not careful?!”

”Then, Mr. Newspaper would love to hear the “meeting” between you and France.” England blushed and shouted.

”WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!”

”I have my ways, so come to America’s house or I’m turning in the recording!” She hanged up and sigh. 

“I blackmailed my worst enemy, didn’t felt all that good as I hope for?” 

“Remember,” Alaska said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “This is for father. North Dakota, how’s the call for China going?” 

“He’s still not joining?” Alaska walked over and grabbed the phone from him. 

“Hello?”

”WHO THE HELL IS THIS? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER AR-“

”Listen, America is in dire need of our help.” 

“I don’t care if America impregnated North Korea, I’m not helping! This is what happens when young people explore into areas without protection.”

”And this will hurt you in the process!”

”What do you mean?”

”Because if America is being held hostage, who the hell is gonna buy anything that was made by your big boney man hooves?!” China jumped out in his seat and shouted.

“AMERICA! ILL MEET YOU IN HIS HOUSE ARU!” He hanged up the line in a hurry. France was next in the list.

”Bonjour?” 

“FRANCIS!”

”Ahh, Abella mon chéri. It’s been so lon-“

”Yeah Yeah Yeah. Listen Dad fuck Russia and now she is carrying his child! We need your help so come to America’s house after this messsage! Ok bye love you!” The lousinana hanged up, France still had the phone in his hands and was left in distraught.

“Uh Alaska!” Nebraska shouted. 

“Japan, Italy, and Germany are still being a pain in the ass.” 

“We can still hear you!” Germany said through the line.

”Ahh, America gonna have a bambino?!”

”I give him my deepest condolences for who he’s having it with.” Alaska once again got in the conversation. 

“And we need help to rescue him!”

”What Nein, I’m not getting into Russia’s business! Especially if she is the pregnant!” Germany answered!

”Well, then I’ll expose the world to your little secret.”

”and that is?”

” _Puppy play_."

Germany’s face turned white while the two nations looked at him in confusion.

”W-Well meet you over there!” He said shuddering.

”You better!” Alaska hanged the line and looked at his brothers and sisters. 

“Remember,” He said. “Dad is in danger, and needs our help! So please, be with me on this.” 

The states all looked at one another and sighed. “Ok.” They all said in unison. Alaska smiled at them with great content. “Thank you.”


	11. The notebook

    America got under the covers and laid his head on the pillows, pretending to be asleep and not deal with the nation right now. The door swung open and the Russian, who was wearing a formal suit entered.

“America?” She said, she saw America on the bed, thinking he was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and sat by the edge. America kept his eyes close and try not to make any movements that could give away his cover. 

“America,” She said softly. “I know our history is very rocky and strange but I do  enjoy your company. I know you can’t hear me but I just want you to know...I don’t find you repulsive, I think your a great country and a very cute one at best. We may not see eye to eye on a lot of things but I still would support you. In July, you and I will bare a healthy nation that would have your strength and my power. That night we shared was very special and I’m sorry for any pain I cause you.” She leaned over to the American and place a kiss on his cheek. “Я люблю тебя America.” After that, she left and closed the door behind her. America got up and saw the mark where she kissed him. Was it true? Did she actually love America? That was not the case right now, America wanted to know more about the notebook, he ran to the door and locked it just in case.

he grabbed the notebook and flipped to a few pages to find something that interested him.

**I went to the Russian American territory to spend some time alone but I found someone special. A little boy with light blond hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. I found him crying and went to see why, he said no one wants him and he does not have anyone to love. I was heartbroken so I told him if he wanted to stay with me, I would take care of him, feed him, and give him all the love he needed. He stopped crying and hugged me. I think this is another chapter in my life.**

After reading, America knew who this was about. He flipped to another page to translate the next.

**My baby is so sweet. Today he brought me a sunflower. He said they are beautiful and thought I would like one because I am so beautiful. I thanked Alaska for the gift and he called me mommy. My heart just gave out when I heard that word come from his sweet little voice. I love that word, mommy.**

**My sunflower loves to get into trouble. I was speaking to my brother and sister when my baby came out and ran to me. Both my brother and sister were suprised and adore him very much. However, he also met my boss and he was not very happy with me. He was furious that I took a child without his agreement. I told him off and he got even more mad. I don’t care, he can tell me all he wants but nothing will harm my baby.**

 America read and saw this side of Alaska  that he talked about. Alaska was always a quiet person until America helped him break out of his shell. He did fight with his siblings and gave a few people nightmares but Alaska was still a good kid, just troubled. He flipped another page and continued to read.

**My baby got sick. He had a fever and was in bed all day. My boss had nurses take care of him while I was at work. I thought that would be good but I wanted to be there for him. Oh well, at least he will get better. Right?**

 

**I do not know what is going on,my bany has not returned to me and I’m not aloud to see him. My boss said he would be in his care but I wanted to see him at lease. I found one of the nurses and told her if she can give him some sweets I made for him. She said yes and grabbed the box from me, I don’t think she gave them to him.**

 

**I have not seen my baby in forever. I do not know where my leader had put him. I want to see him I really do but he won’t let me. What is he doing to him, if he laid his fingers on my baby, I would cut them off and make him eat it. My God what am I saying.**

 

**My baby where are you? I’m sorry.**

 

**Please don’t be mad at mommy. I’m still your mommy? Right?**

 

**I’m a horrible mother! I should have never take him with me...why does everything I love disappear from me?**

 

**My sweet baby...I am so sorry. I love you.**

America wiped a tear from his eye, he realized why Alaska felt abandon, because he never was. Her boss has been torturing him, enslaved him and his people for fur. When America brought Alaska home and told him this story, America thought Russia would do something like that and he hated her for that. But now he sees the real truth.

 

America turn to another page. 

**I met my Alaska but not the way I wanted. He was so cold, both his hair and eye color were pale, and his skin was grey. My leader told me that he sold him to America for a large price. I was in shock, how dear he sold my son. I shouted but he said if I did that again he would have me hanged. I kept my mouth shut and just went along with it. I went to the spot where I would meet the American. He had blond hair, glasses hiding blue eyes, he was very cute for an American. I told him to take care of my baby, more than I ever did. He promised and took him from my arms and walked off, I stood there as I saw them walk off in the fog until they disappeared from my sight.**

America flipped a few more pages and saw the last entries that were made.

**America’s birthday is almost coming and I have been invited. Finally! However, I was told to wear a disguise but I was still happy. I do not care about the party itself, but to see my little Alaska once more. He would be so happy.**

 

**I went to America today, I went to the American’s party and saw Alaska. He gotten so big and changed so much I did not recognized him. I went over to talk to him but he ignored me. I went to see why but he did not answer. I grabbed him and told him why was he ignoring his mother and he screamed saying I was not his mother. My heart shattered when I heard that. He said I abandon him, I left him but America saw and intervene. America said that I was ruining the vibe and had to get out. I was so heartbroken I left the party and did not look back. My Alaska, why? I don't want to see this book ever again. I makes sure to put this in the one place I’ll never be in. That place would bring so many bad memories. I still love you, my baby.**

America closed the book and understands the situation. She thinks she failed as a mom once and wants to try again. She wants to remake her dream of being a mother again without relapsing her mistakes again. Russia has always felt this way since the beginning and now wants to try again.

Well if all that stuff she said was true, Alfred still has to take care of his child. Alfred would make sure not to do the same mistakes Arthur made, he’s gonna be the best Dad there ever was and doesn’t care if Russia loves him or not. He will always protect them with all his strength.


	12. Breakfast

   Alfred put away the journal in the desk that was next to him. He put on a shirt and pants and exited the room. He then smelled something good for. Alfred was enticed by the smell of it, he was completely hypnotize by this he walked over to the kitchen and saw Anya wearing her pink coat and was putting some bacon on the plate. She looked over and saw Alfred on the corner of her eye. She smiled. 

“Alfred.” She said. “You just got in time for breakfast.”

She place the food on the table and got two cups out. Alfred sat and looked at the food in front of him. It was Borscht, or red beef soup.

Anya made Borscht for the both of them. Alfred stared at his food while Anya looked at him with great content. 

“Go on, eat.” She said. But as soon Anya began eating, She threw up a little on the food and Alfred patted her back. 

“You okay? Is something wrong?” He said.

”I’m fine,” she answered, with pain in her voice. “I just have mourning sickness. Although I do fine it strange.”

”Why’s that?” Alfred questioned.

”Well, mourning sickness doesn’t happen after six weeks. But it’s been a week already and I been throwing up a lot, in fact today I threw up nonstop, my boss had to send me home.” She patted her stomach and saw her food. “Oh God.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you something else.” He grabbed her bowl and dumped it in the sink. He looked thru the fridge to see if anything was worth salvageable. He got some eggs, meat, and some oranges. He got the eggs and cracked them on the frying pan and put the meat on another pan, while they both sizzled, Alfred got the oranges and peeled them off and squeezed them into a cup. He flipped the meat over and got a plate. The eggs were done, the meat as well. He put them on the plate and got the cup of OJ and placed the breakfast on the table. 

He made an all American special, sunny side up eggs, cooked ham, and a glass of  OJ. Alfred hesitated but grabbed the fork and took a bite out of the eggs. They were good, they tasted perfect. Alfred looked up to Alfred. 

“These are very good.” She said. “To be honest, I thought this was gonna be worst then England’s scones.”

“Yeah, But when you live with 50 kids you kinda have to learn every recipe in the book.” He joked. 

“Well,” She said. “Thank you for the American meal. But I made enough Borscht for the both of us.” She pointed to a big pot on the stove. Alfred slapped his head and laughed. 

“Whoops.” He said. 

Alfred sat back down while Anya continued to eat her meal. Alfred pondered to the reason why Anya has mourning sickness so early. Is the baby growing quickly? He looked at her stomach and noticed it got a little bigger. He then got a notification on his phone. He checked it and it read. 

_The mars colony project is going underway, latest interview with Elon Tusk stating that they sent out special rockets filled with seeds so the environment can be adjusted to plant life. When asked when it would be done, Elon answered “The mars colony is expected to be done by ealry or late July.”_


	13. The plan

 The Allies and Axis all met in America’s house in Washington D.C, all of them chatting about the news given to them. “America and Rus-Russia are having a child?” Arthur paces back and forth. “Who does this colossal idiot think he his? Does he have any idea who he impregnated? How can he do this to me? I’m practically his father!” 

“Vhat about all your nights pillaging other countries?” France added. 

“Don’t act all innocent, he probably got this stuff from you! Have my babies? Who says that?!” 

“Aya, this what happens when youngsters aren’t taught about protections, aru.”

”I never thought of America and Russia as an item before. But there outcome could be terrifying.” Japan joked. 

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!” Alaska shouted from across the room. “I don’t want to hear anymore! Right now we have to save me dad from “her”.” 

“Well,” China said. “I say we let him take care of his bastard! Let him know what his punishment is.” With that said, China’s pony tail was cut off from a pickaxe thrown at him. Everyone gasped and screamed. Alaska grabbed the pickaxe from the wall and grabbed China by the hair and slammed him to the table.

”I don’t care, bitch.” He said, all menacingly. “You are gonna help me, rescue my father or else I’ll go all unit 137 on your old ass! Got that?” China got even more frighten from the mere name of that. All the bad memories from that name came rushing thru him as he was being crushed by the Alaskan. 

“Please, not my tract.” He said, with a hint of fear in his voice. 

“Then do what I tell you!” He screamed to China. “As well for the rest of you!” He pointed at the other nations with the pickax. “Any of you mess up and I’ll have you skinned alive, cover you in honey and throw you into a pit of fire ants.” The nations all cowered to one another, the states as well. Alaska let go of China and placed the pickaxe back in his coat.

”Now that’s settled,” he said all calm. “I’ll go get my laptop.” He walked to the door and slammed it shut. All the nations looked worried and scared. 

“That’s America’s son?” Japan said. 

“He so scary.” China said.

“How can that beast be one of America’s states?” England said. 

“Well,” California added. “Alaska is not always like this, he’s a very nice & calm person, but when he gets angry he changes to that. My theory is he has mental issues that were never dealt with.”

”Ahh, everything is mental issues with you, girl.” Indiana said. “Why not go cure mental issues with the homeless instead?” 

“Well then stop sending them over to me!” 

“Well then stop giving them money!”

”silence you two!” France got between the the two states. “So, Alaska is angry because Russia is having a baby with his dad. I thought he would be proud of being a big brother? In fact, how did he know about this?” He looked over to  Louisiana.

“Uncle Matthew and Ukraine visted us the other day.” She said.

”Vhat?” Germany said “Vhy vas she here?” 

“I don’t know, something about a wedding?

”Vhy vould she vant that?”

”So that bitch can marry our dad! Alaska entered the room, carrying his laptop. “But that’s not going to happen. Here is what gonna happen.” He plugged the computer into the projecter. A power point was projected on the wall. “Operation Get. America. Back. From. Russia is a go. Step 1: China, since you are close to her, you are gonna tell Russia you want to discuss diplomatic relations. From there, you’ll stall her as much as you can. Step 2: Germany and England are gonna sneak inside the house and rescue America. Step 3: Japan will provide a jet plane with enough fuel to get us back home. Step 4: We give America therapy from any brain washing that bitch may have done. Time of completion, 1 day.” 

“Excuse me! I have a question!” Italy screamed raising his hand. “What will me and the others will do?” 

“Simple, Incase China ran out of options, you’re gonna do whatever to stall her, fake a car crash, create an explosion, burn down something, anything! That will keep her long enough to see what happen. Oh, and also watch out for Belarus, he is very protective and very dangerous so if spotted he could ruin the whole mission if not careful.” 

“I got a question.” Japan joined. “Why do I provide jet during time of esca-“ 

“Because I said so! Now shut up!” Alaska shouted, putting the hermit kingdom down. “Now let’s began training at once!”

”Wait, we have to train for this?” California said. “I thought that we just have to-“

”If anyone says another word, I’ll personally kill your leader, cook there body, and make you eat it infront of your staff. Got it?!” Everyone all looked at the state and nodded, he truly was Russia’s son but too scared to say anothing else. “Now let’s get moving.” He walked out the door and everyone followed as well. 

“Germany, are we really doing this? I mean Russia’s Bambino scares me.” Italy whispers to Germany

”You want the same fate as Mussolini?! Alaska shouted

”Sorry sir!” 

“Please God,” Germany said. “Help us.”


	14. Together

  America now was cleaning the plates from their breakfast together. It was the least he could do for Russia. 

“America, I could help you wash the dishes. You don’t have to do this.”

”Nonsense Dude. If Your gonna treat America, then let America help you out. Tit for tat. Just rest right now, I bet work was hard for you.”

”Oh, alright.” She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, this cut America off guard and was left to blushed about it. Russia giggled about it and went to the living room. America snapped back into reality and continue washing the dishes. 

America still had conflicting feelings about Russia, he loves her but he’s creeped out by her. Maybe if he spend more time with her, he could see the real her. 

America shut off the water and went to the living room. He saw Russia on the couch holding her plump stomach. She really want this baby, he can see it on her eyes. America joined her on the coach. 

“So I was thinking,” America said. “What names do you have in mind for him or her?”

”Well,” Russia answered. “I was thinking Anastasia Junea Branginski if girl and Alexander Hamilton Jones if boy.” 

“Why does the girl have your last name?” 

“Because if it girl, you can be called Mr. Branginski. And if it boy, I’ll be Mrs. Jones.” 

“Yeesh, now I hope it’s a boy.”

Russia giggled at that remake and cuddled at America’s arm. “Да.”

America let her snuggle up on him as he put his arm around her. “So,” He said. “Want to watche a movie?” 

“Oh yes,” she got up and went to a shelve next to the tv. “I have some movies we can watch, mostly Dismey and Pixer films.”

”You love Dismey and Pixer movies?”

”Да, all the characters are so cute and I love them all to death. I have all of them.  And I adore wall•I. It’s my favorite film.”

”Ah man, me too! Man the robots and the  ship was so cool! Can we watch it?” 

“Sure.” She pulled out the box and got out the disk. She went over to the tv and put the movie in. She sat back on the coach and the two cuddled together. The movie started and already America was hit with nostalgia. He remembers watching the movies when it first came out. It was pack but America got thru just fine. He also remembers meeting a kid there who was also into Pixer as him. The two talked about the film and other Pixer’s films. However, his mother got creeped out by America and pulled him away from him. But America relates to kids so much, people are a little creeped out by him but America doesn’t care that much. He wants to make sure kids have a great experience when they’re young then the one he had, America wants kids to have as much fun when they’re young so they can reflect on the good memories. 

America want every kid in the world to feel that way. And his kid too. They were 30 minutes into the movie when America soon got sleepy, he felt his eyes heavy and try to wake him self up. However, he felt the so tired all he did was close his eyes and let his dreams take care of him.


	15. The shower

  Alfred found himself to be in a sunflowers field again. However, it was different, the sunflowers appear to be shriveling, thick clouds of darkness appear in the sky. Alfred also smelled smoke, he looked behind him and saw a huge fire in the distance engulfing the field around it. It was getting closer to him and Alfred ran in the opposite direction but was faced with even more fires. He was surrounded by fire and dying plant life. He can feel the heat emitting from the fires. In the distance, Alfred could make out a dark silhouette coming towards him. Then he saw a dark figure, with a wide grin and sliver hair holding a device and then...

Alfred shot up, sweat fell from his head and smelled smoke. He turned around and saw Lithuania and Estonia throwing away a large black piece. “Oh, he’s awake!” Estonia said.

”America, s-so glad to see you.” Lithuania stuttered. “And congratulations on the baby. We wanted to suprise you by making breakfast but we couldn’t decide how you wanted it cook and we forgot all about it.” 

“Wait, how did you guys know about that?” America asked the two nations.

”Ms. Ukraine called and told us everything. She said we have to get ready for your shower.” 

“Shower?” 

“Yes, baby shower.” Estonia places his laptop on the table and clicked on a page. “She wants Ms. Russia to be surprise and wanted us to tell you so we can plan it for the both of your child. Right here we hav...” 

Estonia’s voice faded away in America’s mind, not that he thought Estonia was boring but he was thinking about that dream he had. What was his dream about? Who was that person? What does it mean? All these questions bugged America but stopped when he noticed a horrible smell coming from somewhere. It turns out that it was coming from him, guess two days of no shower can get to you.

“Mr. America, what do you think?” America shot back to reality and looked at the two Baltic states. 

“Cool man, but I need to take care of something real quick. Be right back.” 

America left the two Baltics behind so they don’t smell him. He went to Russia’s bedroom to use the bathroom in there, since he doesn’t know where the other bathrooms in the mansion. He took of his clothing and turned on the water and felt the hot water hit his skin, it was so relaxing after all, he had a stressful two days in Russia. He needed this. 

He felt all the worries of the world wash away and took in the breath of fresh air. After a few minutes, he got out of the showers and drying himself off. It was at that moment he heard the door open. 

“Oh thank you sister Ukraine but I’m fine.” It was Russia. She was in the house.

“I just want my sister to be safe that’s all.” The Ukraine said. America didn’t want to hear their conversation but his curiosity got the best of him. 

He placed his ear on the door and heard the two nation. 

“How’s America treating you?” 

“He’s fine, I think he is nervous about this baby. I mean who wouldn’t be?”

”Well you of course.” 

“Right?” The two laughed it off but Russia had realized something. “So you and Matthew went to the states?”

”Yes, they were nice but-“

”How’s A-Alaska?” She said sternly. Ukraine’s face turned from happy to a worry one.

” Well, he is doing good. He called me stupid but I know how he feels.”

Russia sighed, she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled once more. “That’s all I needed to hear. Thank you.” 

“Oh don’t worry, anything for my big sistra.” She walked back to the door with her breast jumping around. She closed the door behind her and left Russia alone. America thought it was over and then heard crying. Was Russia crying? America wanted to comfort her but was scared to get out because he well, he didn’t want to get attacked by Russia for eavesdropping so he stayed inside.

Then Russia stopped crying and exit the room. America just sat their by the door making sure she left. He felt wrong for not helping her out but was scared to see what the Russian might do to him.


End file.
